


Not Crazy

by Shmootzie



Series: 17th letter : Q [1]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmootzie/pseuds/Shmootzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q is not crazy. He is a genius. Or so they say. But sometimes Q thinks the only difference between one and the other, is that he is useful. One of MI6 most valuable assets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Crazy

Q is not crazy. He is a genius. Or so they say. But sometimes Q thinks the only difference between one and the other, is that he is useful. One of MI6 most valuable assets. 

Q is working at MI6, because really it was his best offer. He was given the space and the tools to create and to design and to let the zeros and the ones that whisper in his ear and in his mind , become reality. Because Q is not crazy, but sometimes he feels like he is, because the whispering becomes screaming and he goes deaf with all those numbers, statistics, plans and some Pearl code demanding his attention all at once. 

Those will be the times, where he will get a maniacal glint in his eyes and will start muttering in different languages, babbling non sense for anyone that is not him and hop between different projects while his fingers will run without a pause across the keyboard. All the Q branch know that in this cases he is gone, lost to them and to the world until, an exhausted Quartermaster drops unconscious in front of his keyboard, the numbers silenced for now.

And is in that moment, when the bravest minion that the MI6 has ever seen, picks up his phone and calls the Quartermaster’s favorite double 0 to make a report of the situation. 

A few moments later, James Bond 007 will make his entrance and will walk towards Q desk and very softly whisper in the kid`s ear.

“It is time to go home, Q” and will lift the Quartermaster softly, in bridal style (the minions don´t take photos anymore. It is not like they can load them in Facebook) Q will mumble something and get comfortable on James chest. He will sleep all night at his (their) apartment and he will go to work and will have fun reengineering all he created on his engineer blackout. Which is messy but fun, as the numbers whisper again.

Q is not crazy. He is a genius.

But as he is kissed by James Bond, he admits he may be a little bit insane. He is after all, dating the most deadly agent on the face of earth


End file.
